Naruto the Future King
by fairy tail dragon slayer
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki has defeated Madara Uchiha, at the price of the entire Shinobi world. So when is sent to new world and given the choice to become a King what does he do? Rinnegan Naruto, powerful Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

**Dislaimer: I do not own Naruto or Shuffle!**

**When I looked in this crossover section I was pissed at how so few people are still writing for it, so I am going to be making one myself to help others start writing on it!**

**Naruto - Sia, Nerine, maybe Mayumi**  
**Rin - Asa, possibly Kaede**

**Story Start!**

_"This is the end of you Madara!" A blond boy with bright blue eyes, wearing tattered clothes yelled as he charged up a blue orb of power in his hand. A black haired man bleeding on the ground, covered in injuries looked at Naruto with both respect and hate._

_"What do you get by defeating me Uzumaki Naruto, you have lost! You are the last ninja left, and even the Tailed Beasts have have been restored into the Shinju once more! You may have beaten ME, but there is nothing left for you! You will forever be cursed to be alone for the rest of your days!" Madara shouted in a rage, until he noticed the tears going down Naruto's face. They had been falling for awhile now, because it was true. Behind him were the dead bodoes on all his friends and fellow ninja. Nothing he could do would bring them back, because unlike Madara and Obito he had no Rinnegan to change their deaths. Worse yet, being ninja and killing for a living meant that most of these ninja would not have a very pretty afterlife. They would spend forever being tortured in the stomach of the Death God._

_"Then I can at least avenge them by seeing to it that you never plague this world again." Naruto said sadly as he thrust his Rasengan into Madara's head and ground to to shreds with his father's technique. Naruto looked down at the corpse on Madara, and he felt nothing. No joy or anger, or even sadness. He felt completely empty now that his very last purpose in life was gone, because now what was left for him?_

_Rebuild the human race? There were no humans left to do that with._

_Become Hokage? Of what? There were no ninja left that would look up to and respect him._

_He no longer had a purpose in life, and the world around him was dead. There was nothing left, and during the war even the summoning creatures had been eradicated by Madara's warpath. There was nothing left in this world for Naruto. Naruto slumped back to the ground in both exhaustion, and utter defeat._

_He was alone again. _

_After all these years of training and trying to get friends, he was alone again. His hard work... was useless in the end. Naruto truly felt alone, until one of the braches of the Shinju tree wrapped around him and lifted him up to the very top. Once at the top, Naruto was able to look up at the sky and see the full moon over his head. It glowed a comforting red, and bathed him in a warm light._

_**Be free... partner.**_

_That was the last thing Naruto heard, before his body started to float up into the sky. Then out of nowhere a beautiful woman wearing nothing but a white robe made of the finest silk, out her eyes gazed at him sadly. She placed her hand over Naruto's heart, before he started to glow bright blue he vanished into nothing and left no trace that he was there._

**[-Dream Sequence End-]**

Naruto woke up from his bed in a jerking motion as sweat lightly clung to his face, and some tears fell down his face over his whiskered cheeks.

"That memory again." Naruto said to himself as he remembered how he had ended up here. It had been ten years since that faithfull day, and he had long learned that he had been blessed by the strange woman with a chance at a second life. When he had next woken up he had been reduced to the age of a seven year old, and worse yet all his chakra had been gone. Instead it had been replaced with some strange energy that flowed through his body, and now that he was back in his original age Naruto was being plaugued by those dreams again.

When he had been found in this strange chakra-less world, he had been placed in an orphanage... again, and like before he had never been adopted. Though it wasn't because he was hated and feared like in his first life, because apparently whatever that woman did to him had some strange after-effects. Now Naruto himself was a weilder of the Rinnegan, and people seemed to find his ringed eyes to be just plain creepy. Once Naruto had turned sixteen again he had left the orphanage, and from there he lived for a year in peace.

Standing up Naruto got dressed in the white pants and jacket uniform of the school he had to attend, Verbena Academy. This was a very popular school for the reason that it had something that most didn't have. The students came from all different background, but the two backgrounds that made it special were the two that had made Naruto was to scoff in the past.

Gods and Demons.

Apparently this world had more than just humans in it, and races of beings that called themselves gods and demons existed in it. Seven or so years ago the gates to both worlds opened allowing both races to start to mingle with the human world. Something that Naruto himself had no problem with. Naruto shook his head before he picked up the the last piece of his old life.

His Leaf Headband.

Naruto tied his headband around his right arm, before heading out for another boring day at school. Naruto placed a small smile on his face, even though his eyes had trouble showing what his emotion was. Naruto got going and left the partment complex, only to hear the sounds of construction not far away. Naruto sighed in annoyance at how the people of this world were always destroying mother nature, but it was not his place to be the judge of what they did. You could hardely ever find a city that didn't have some sort of construction going on, which annoyed him even further.

Naruto walked passed many people, before after a few minutes he finally saw two of the few people that had been kind enough to get passed Naruto's strange eyes and got to know him. A plain looking boy in the same uniform as him, and a strangely enough girl with orange hair and a red ribbon in it wearing the female version of the school uniform.

Rin Tsuchimi and Kaede Fuyou, two teenagers that lived in the same general neiborhood as him. Both completely human, and while Naruto wasn't 100 percent sure he thought that Kaede might have a crush on Rin or something. She was very close to Rin, but the two did live together so he could never be to sure if it was a crush she had on him. He was never to good at telling when people had crushed on others, but he was happy to see other people enjoying relationships.

"Morning Uzumaki-kun!" Kaede greeted kindly.

"Morning Kaede, Rin." Naruto replied back to her, and nodded to Rin. He boy seemed to be a bit distracted about something lately, but since Naruto had skipped school yesterday he wasn't sure what.

"Morning Naruto." Rin said more out of obligation after having it said to him than anything.

"Anything cool happen yesterday?" Naruto asked as the small group walked together for the day, and Rin nodded.

"Yeah, we should be getting two new students today. Itsuki 'smelled' that they would be two beautiful girls, and you know his nose." Rin stated after a moment as he felt shame over what his friends special ability seemed to be.

"Then it looks like we are going to be getting two new girls in class today." Naruto said neutrally, already having been used to the class perverts seemingly useless ability. The only time it would come in handy was when the pervert was trying to find new targets for his perversion. Not that Naruto had any real problem with perverts, as long as they weren't going after girls ten years younger than them. That was just sick to him. Jiraiya had never actually had sex with the girls he perv'ed on. He just used them as insperation for his books, but never truly touched them.

"You really believe in Itsuki's nose?" Kaede asked, before both boys gave her raised eyebrows and she blushed when she realized just who they were talking about. Naruto and Rin then looked at each other for a moment.

"Ten bucks that Itsuki tried to get the guys to welcome the girls in an over the top way." Rin told Naruto with his hand out, and Naruto grabbed it with his own.

"Twenty says that two grown men come threw the door instead, and the whole class is frozen in shock." Naruto said back to him, and they both nodded. The bet was made, and Naruto had played it so that if he won he would get to see something super funny. He already had his line he was going to tease people with ready to use.

**- Thirty Minutes Later -**

"Hey you GUYS are you READY!" A dirty blond haired boy with glassed anmed Itsuki yelled, and all the other guys in the class yelled out in excitement at the same time. Rin looked at Naruto next to him woth a smirk on his face, and was about to demand his money before Naruto held his hand out in the waiting motion.

"Nope, not yet. My part of the bet hasn't come to play yet." Naruto said as he looked at the door, and for the first time in his life he wished that two older men istead of hot girls would come through the door. The teacher, a buxom woman with long dark blue hair just looked at the boys in the class with slightly annoyance.

"I guess boys with be boys... You can go ahead and come in now!" The teacher, also known as Nadeshiko-sensei, said loudly over to the closed door that led to the hallways of the class. The second the door opened every guy jbut Naruto and Rin jumped out of their seats and started to yell. Naruto actually saw somebody throw streamers into the air.

"Alright now!"

Everybody in the class froze in shock when two older males came through the door. One was a brown haired man with piointy ears and tanned skin wearing a light blue kimono, while the other was a grey haired man with red eyes in the dark blue turtle neck sweater. Naruto took his money from Rin with a grin, while said boy just looked on in shock that Itsuki's nose had failed.

"Here we go! Now this is what I call a happenen school! It looks like it might be a fun place after all!" The man in the kimono said, while the one with the red eyes held his chin and blushed slightly.

"I think you're right. There are so many pretty young girls around I am beginning to feel like a young stud again." The next man said, and Naruto wondered when this twig of a man was ever a young stud, He seriously found that hard to believe, but that wasn;t for him to say. These two men actually had energy reserves nearly on par with his own, which was strange to Naruto.

The boys in the class on the other hand, were still completely frozen.

'Oh, this is just priceless.' Naruto thought as he put on his sunglasses to cover his eyes, and looked at Rin with a grin. This would show him that you never bet against Naruto freaking Uzumaki, because you will lose horribly.

"Are you Naruto Uzumaki?" The men asked, because in his bragging time the two men had gotten next to him and were looking at him with grins. Naruto pointd at Rin instead.

"Nope, that is Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto denied, and Rin gave him a betrayed look. The two men then brought out a small picture, and started to compare the two of them.

"Are you sure, Naruto-kun is suppose to have blond hair?" The grey haired one asked, and Naruto gave a sigh. He still wanted to check out just if these men were stupid enough to fall for it.

"Yeah, the idiot dyed his hair." Naruto told them, before both men sweatdropped at Naruto for his blatent lie. The one in the kimono then showed Naruto the picture, and it was surprisingly a picture of Naruto from when he was in the orphanage.

"This looks a lot like YOU though. You don't need to be ashamed young man, you are very pleasing to the eye!" He said proudly, and Rin snickered behind Naruto. He then froze in fear when he saw Naruto send him and evil look quickly, before he gulped. Now was not the time to laugh at Naruto.

"... Are you two here about a prank?" Naruto asked after a moment, and they both gave him strange looks before the one with his picture grinned.

"A sense of humor too, you are a fine prospect for my dear Sia." The man stated, and Naruto tried to remember what prospect meant. He wasn're sure, but he thought that it meant something about digging gold in America.

"Not so fast there Shin, Naruto-kun here happens to be Nerine's Fiance... remember?" The one on the left said, and Naruto was pretty sure that now he was completely confused. He was pretty sure that he wasn't due to marry anyone right now.

"... Naruto escape tactic five!" Naruto yelled suddenly, before he prepare to jump out of the open window. He was about to get to safety, before the man called Shin plucked him out of the air with a grin.

"Energy too! The perfect candidate for Sia and her cute bo-" Shin started before he was forced to let go of Naruto when he was smacked in the back of the head by a metal chair.

"ENOUGH! That's sick Dad! I don't need to hear you saying things like that!" A red haired girl with hazel eyes and slightly pointed ears said. Naruto sweat dropped before deciding to stay and see how this plays out. Things were starting to get interesting, and then a blue haired girl with red eyes and long pointed ears, not to mention huge boobs, came up to the girl that Naruto would guess was called Sia based on what he had heard so far. That made the blue haired one Nerine or something.

"Sia, that was kinda harsh." Nerine said softly, and Naruto just chuckled while Rin looked at the girls in shock. He had seen those girls the other day, but he had not known that they had knew each other. The girls looked a little familiar tpo Naruto as well, maybe he had seen them when he had been running around the city as a 'kid'. He wasn't sure, but they didnt match up perfectly either.

"He was embarrassing me!" Sia said after a moment, before they were called up to the front of the class by the teacher. They each wrote there named on the board, and Naruto sweat dropped at how long the first girls name was.

"I'm Lisianthus, but just call me Sia. I come from the world of the gods." Sia said with a pleasant smile, before the next girl went next and Naruto could tell she was kinda shy. She kept looking at her own feet every few seconds, before she introduced herself.

"Uh, hi? My na,e is Nerine, and I'm from the realm of the demons. I would like it if everyone just called me Rine." She said, before the one that was Sia's father spoke.

"My name is Eustoma, and I am Sia's father and king of the gods as well." Eustoma stated proudly, but quieter than before.

"I am Forbesii, and I'm the kind of the demons, as well as Nerine's father." Forbesii greeted with a smile, and Naruto started to tune out the rest of what they were saying in favor of thinking about where he had seen those girls before. He wasn't really paying attention to what they were all saying, in favor of trying to solve what was bothering him. He wondered where he had seen these princesses before.

"Uzumaki!" Nadeshiko yelled as an eraser hit him in the forehead.

"Huh?" Naruto asked when he saw everyone looking at him.

"Are you even paying attention?" The teacher said with narrowed eyes, and Naruto tilted his head for a moment.

"Not at all." Naruto said, and he was pretty sure that the two older men... pouted just like their daughters when they heard that Naruto hand't been listening to what they were saying. That was both creepy and funny in his opinion.

"Then it is your job to take care of these two while they are here." Nadeshiko stated with a small glare at him, and Naruto looked at the closed window again. He briefly wondered if he should try and escape again. The other men were at the opposite side of the room, so they shouldn't be able to stop him. "Don't even try Uzumaki, the windows were replaced with bullet proof glass after the last time you jumped through the windows." Nadeshiko said with a grim smirk on her face.

"... Fuck." Naruto stated after a moment, and she just continued to smirk at him.

"I'll be more than glad to explain why." Forbesii said after a moment with a smile on his face as he looked Naruto straight in the eye from across the room. Naruto already knew that he wasn't going to like this one bit. "You see Naruto-kun, you were chosen as the top candidate to become either the husband of Nerine or Sia." Forbesii said, and the entire class looked at Naruto in shock, while he froze in place.

'Fuck. You. Madara.' Naruto thought as he once again wished the Uchiha endless pain in the death god's stomach. This was all his fault, he could just see that smug bastard laughing it up in hell.

'Glad it isn't me.' Rin thought after a moment.

"To say it simply, you ahve the chose of becoming either the King of the Gods or King of the Demons!" Eustoma said with a grin, before going into bribing mode. "If you pick my Sia you can use the power of the gods as much as you want to!" He stated, before Forbesii went next.

"If you pick Nerine all of the power of the demons will be yours to use however your heart desires." Forbesii said in a smooth voice, and Naruto's face went blank. Nope, now he was going to start curisng the Pervy Sage for this. This had to be his fault instead, and he was going to punch the first person that laughed at him for this. The girls though just looked at him with smiles, and waved.

Okay, so they weren't against this either.

Fuck, and like that Naruto Uzumaki could become either King of the Gods or Demons.

**Chapter End.**

**You all know Naruto's luck, because if he was in the shuffle world he would end up meeting the two girls by luck without even trying. With the trouble Naruto naturally gets into it wouldn't be to much to say that him meeting the girls before Rin got the chance is impossible. There will be NO other Naruto characters in thism they are ALL dead.**

**Please Leave Me Lots If Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**


	2. Chapter 2 How did you get here

**Disclaimer: First Chapter**

**Rin shall be paired with Kaede. End of story.**

**Story START!**

"King of Gods or Demons, but I am not a god or a demon?" Naruto asked neutrally with a raised eyebrow, while Eustoma sat down in one of the desks to explain further to him. Naruto's issue wasn't with getting married to these girls, but his major issue was being placed in a tight spot where he would break the other girls heart.

"Haha! Simple! All you have to do is chose one of the ladies to marry." Eustoma said seriously, before he started grinning and he got closer to Naruto. He was hoping that Naruto would chose Sia even quicker this way, because the sooner Naruto picked the better. "Now chose! Do it! For your information, Sia has lots if ener-" Eustoma started before he was slapped in the back of the head with a chair again, all thanks to his loving daughter.

"Yeah, and that energy comes with being hit in the head." Naruto said dryly as he looked at Sia blushing a bit, before she looked away and started whistling. Forbesii though seemed a little surprised for a moment when Naruto didn't chose.

"Is the problem that... you are fond of either of them?" Forbesii asked, and both of the girls faces dropped when they heard that Naruto might not like them. Everyone winced though when Naruto chuckled in a good natured way.

"NAW! Both girls are great looking and all, and the both seem nice! This is just pretty sudden you know, because this was just sprung on me... while they had time to think about if this is what they wanted. This is a bit to much to take in at one time you know." Naruto explained very gently, and Nerine blushed when she heard Naruto compliment them, while Sia looked liek she had just one a personal victory.

"I guess that is... understandable." Forbesii said after a moments thought, while he thought about how the waiting time could be used to Nerine's advantage.

"Not only that, but I have to get to know you two as well. I can't just marry into a family when I don't get along with the parents." Naruto said as he used another stalling tactic. Now not only would he have time to get to know the girls, but this also promised him even more time to make sure that he would get along with the family as well.

"Briliant idea my boy!" Eustoma yelled as he instantly recovered. He was liking this boy already! Now all he had to do was get him drunk, and see how well he could handle his alcohol and then he would be able to make sure Naruto picked his Sia. He wrapped an arm over Naruto's shoulders, and Naruto's eye twitched. Maybe he shouldn't have said he should get to know the parents as well, because this was going to be... troublesome.

**-A Few Days Later-**

'Okay, so what do I have planned today?' Naruto wondered to himself as he wrapped a towel around his waist, and started heading through the apartment. After that day at the school a few days ago Naruto had learned that both of the kings had moved into the newly built houses next door, both at the other sides of his apartment. Not that he truly minded, but the other people in the building may have a problem with how loud the two kings could get.

Naruto grapped the milk cartoon out of the fridge, before he started walking to the living room while drinking straight from the container.

"AHA! You have a nice pick of a man my dear Sia, look at those sculpted abs!"

Naruto spat out his milk from shock when he heard the sound of Eustoma's voice coming from the room, and his head jerked to his couch where he saw the kings and there daughters sitting right there. The girls wore their school uniforms, while the kings were dressed like they were yesterday. Nerine was blushing like crazy and looking away from him, while Sia was to distracted by Naruto's state of dress to even hit her dad for what he said.

"Ah ah ah Shin, Naruto very well may end up marrying my own Nerine!" Forbesii said with a sly smile of his own, and Naruto looked at them all in shock.

"What the hell are you doing in my apartment!? HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE!?" Naruto yelled in shock, before Forbesii spoke up again.

"Since we live right next door, Shin and I were thinking it only makes sense that we walk to school together. Safety in numbers." Forbesii said smoothly, and Naruto's eye twitched. That still didn't explain how they got into his living room.

"I will be right back..." Naruto said in annoyance as he went to go put some actual clothes on, and while he was gone Sia spoke up.

"Did you see those muscles Rine?" Sia asked in a quiet voice, and her blue haired friend nodded with a blush on her face. If she had known that Naruto looked like this after all this time she would have came back even earlier than she had, and staked her claim earlier.

"What was wrong with his eyes?" Eustoma asked out loud when he remembered the ringed eyes Naruto had. There was no white to the boys eyes, and he hadn't noticed it the other day because of Naruto's sunglasses. The eyes gave off a creepy unblinking feeling to them, and you couldn't really tell what he was feeling by his eyes.

"Nothing is wrong with my eyes." Naruto said as he walked back into the room with an orange v-neck shirt, and black pants on. His sunglasses were back over his eyes, and Eustoma looked sheepish for pointing them out.

"You aren't dressed for school Naruto-sama?" Nerine asked, bringing attention to the fact that Naruto wasn't wearing the school uniform.

"Because I am only a part-time student. I have to work to pay for everything, or else I will lose my apartment." Naruto said, and Sia perked up when she heard that. If he lived alone then he might not be getting good meals, meals that she herself could be making for him. Good meals that he would love, because you got the a man's heart through his stomach.

_Sia's Imagination._

_"Oh Sia! Your delicious home cooked meals have warmed my heart, and filled my stomach! Will you marry me!" Naruto said as he got down on one knee and held out a box with a diamond ring in it, before the scene change to the two of them standing side by side while Naruto held a small blonde girl and she held a red haired boy in their arms. Eustoma stood behind with with a grin on his face._

_Sia's Imagination End._

'Hehehehe, now to make it happen.' Sia thought as chuckles escaped her throat, and Eustoma looked at his daughter with a creeped out look. He was hoping she wasn't thinking about hitting him with a chair again, because those hurt like crazy.

"Where do you work my dear boy?" Forbesii asked with sincere curiousity in his voice, and Naruto placed his hand on his muscles and flexed his arm. He showed off his arms for a moment, and they didn't seem to get his hint.

"I am a personal instructor, and motivator for people that want to lose weight and get toned." Naruto said blandly when he put his arms down. Eustoma grinned when an idea went into his head, while his daughter for once has the same idea.

"Hey Naruto-kun, do you think you can help me get a good work out?" Sia asked, before she saw Naruto look at her for a moment.

"Sia, you are in perfect health. I want to spend time with you, but my work hours are better spent helping people that really do need me." Naruto stated as he tried to let her down kindly. He would like to help her out, but there were people out there that paid him to actually help them with their weight management. He couldn't let them down, and cut back time with them so that he could spend time with Sia. Work and pleasure were two different things, and to waste his work time indulging in pleasure was bad of him.

"What is wrong with you, wouldn't you love to spend time with my Sia?! I will have you know that Sia has gained a full three ounces sinc-" Eustoma started yelling before he as hit in the back of the head by Sia and her magically appearing metal chair. He was knocked to the ground, with the chair still on his head. "I told you Sia... chairs are going a bit to... far." Eustoma said pitifully, while Nerina looked at Sia for a moment before saying nothing. This time he really deserved it.

"Breast weight doesn't count as unhealthy." Naruto answered dryly, and Sia blushed as she covered her chest shyly. Of course he noticed that Sia was well gifted in the bust department, and if he guessed it correctly then she was a D-cup.

"Then would it be alright if we came along?" Forbesii asked, and both Sia and Nerine perked up at the thought of being able to come along for the experience.

"You and Eustoma can, but Sia and Nerine are full time students." Naruto said with a sheepish smile, while Sia pouted at him in annoyance that she was a student. Nerine just bow slightly in acceptance, while Eustoma looked up in victory.

"Hahaha! Father and son bonding time sounds like a great idea!" Eustoma yelled, while Forbesii grinned as well. Naruto then looked at Sia and Nerine with a small smile.

"I can still walk you two to school if you want. It is on the way." Naruto offered kindly, and Sia jumped at him and hugged him.

"I knew you cared!" The red haired girl shouted, while Nerine bowed lowly with a small smile on her face as well.

"Sorry to be a burden Naruto-sama." Nerine said quietly, and Naruto smiled at her shyness. She was like a Hinata that didn't faint around him, and was open with her feelings. In a way she was a lot better than Hinata, because she went after what she wanted.

"It's no problem, the only issue is that I am going to be baby sitting them." Naruto said as he pointed his thumb as the two kings plotting in the corner. Sia was about to grab her chair again, before Naruto saw Eustoma shiver as if by a telepathic link with the chair. He really wished his wife hadn't taught their daughter about how to hit people with chairs. Naruto looked at the two kings in annoyance when they stood up with weird grins, and small laughs coming from their throats.

Naruto had the strange feeling that he would be regretting taking them along with him today.

**Chapter End.**

**I would have made this chapter long, but because of something I won't go into detail in I have to redo some of the detail in the story. Now normally it isn't a problem, but I have OCD and if I don't post a chapter I am working on I can't work on another story. I didn't want this story to be the reason I couldn't work on my other ones. I thought I had gotten over it, but apparently not. gain, real sorry about this.**

**Next to be Updated: Naruto the Sage Ashikabi**

**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**


End file.
